heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ame-no-Uzume
, also known by the codename and referred to as the New Model, was a Second Generation Object, used as part of Ichirei Shikon's plans.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 10 Etymology The Object's name comes from , the Japanese goddess of dawn. The weather control system, Amaterasu, which it controls, gets its name from the . Design The Ame-no-Uzume has a single main cannon. The spherical main body is held between two giant pillars that rise up from the circular float below the Object, allowing it to rotate. All of its secondary cannons are on its float, so as to not interfere with the rotations of the main body. It has a water jet on the back of the spherical main body while supported by a few pillars. The jet has two pairs of wing-like parts extending from it with multiple holes, resembling the heat radiation cover on an autocannon.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 5 Technology The Ame-no-Uzume is a second generation naval Object specialized in deep sea diving, capable of diving to depths of at least 1500 meters.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 1 Underwater Combat While it's too big to have the stealth capabilities of a submarine and the water resistance prevents it from making quick movements, the Ame-no-Uzume was made to face the enemy head-on without trying to run or hide. The thick layer of water between the Ame-no-Uzume and the surface makes it so that it can't be hit with shell weapons like railguns and coilguns. Additionally, by hiding next to an underwater volcano, it can use the extreme difference in water temperature around it to distort incoming optical weaponry like laser beams. The Ame-no-Uzume's body can rotate to target enemies above or in front of it with its main cannon. Its main cannon is a laser beam cannon that can overcome the attenuation and reach the surface while boiling the seawater. This allows it to fire on its enemy’s belly through cracks on the temperature change while hiding deep in the ocean. As a diving Object, the Ame-no-Uzume's sensors are specialized in sound. It is able to search for targets underwater by analyzing their acoustic signatures and comparing them to the recorded allied signatures from its database. In order to detect these acoustic signatures, it uses tuning fork torpedoes. The tuning fork torpedoes look like fish robots, with a body divided into twenty or thirty pieces. Each piece uses wave-like motions to simulate the movement of a fish. It has no propulsion devices such as a propeller or water jet. Instead of a head, they have a tuning fork that resonates with the tiny sounds traveling through the ocean and send the information to the Ame-no-Uzume.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 3 The Ame-no-Uzume has several water intakes on the top of its body to take in seawater. These are used for its water jet propulsion, for the reactor cooling system and to gather seawater to create oxygen using electrolysis.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 8 The heated water used in the cooling system is expulsed and used to improve the temperature change it uses as a shield against optical weaponry.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 7 The Ame-no-Uzume's float uses a special gas for buoyancy, and it uses its water jets for attitude control while surfacing.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 9 Surface Combat When fighting above water, the Ame-no-Uzume can reach excellent combat speeds using its water jets. However, its greatest feature is the system, also called Tatami Shield by the Legitimacy Kingdom.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 10 The mechanics of this system are simple; the Ame-no-Uzume's secondary coilguns shoot down at the water, creating a colossal pillar of water in front of itself. Incoming metal shells are diverted by the water resistance. Lasers are light, so they’re bent on the same principle as a prism. Plasma and electron beams have their path altered by the wall of water absorbing their heat energy. There’s only so much it can absorb, but it’s enough to bend them. The angle at which it alters their path is not all that large, just a few degrees or a dozen degrees at most. But the Ame-no-Uzume will also move hard in the opposite direction. The two actions create a large gap that allows it to just barely escape enemy fire. In order to get the timing right even when shot by laser weapons, the Ame-no-Uzume uses its acoustic sensors to sense the subtle noises of the targeting lenses and cannons moving, and using that to predict where the shells will be fired. It can distinguish just the sound waves it wants out of the intense noise created from a battle between Objects that would leave active sonar and directional microphones useless by using an analysis supercomputer.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 1 The Ame-no-Uzume also uses natural macromolecules or starch. After being heated to sixty or seventy degrees by the heat of the reactor, they are fired into the sea. This increases the viscosity of the surrounding seawater and improves the Tatami Shield's effectiveness.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 3 The viscous seawater reaches two meters around the Object.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 11 This system is based on an early concept of a coastal defense against nuclear warheads that could evade earlier anti-air lasers by using anti-ship missiles that fly just a few meters off the water surface, though the timing to do so prove to be too difficult so the project was abandoned once improvements in parallel processing technology for anti-air laser targeting radars considerably raised the anti-ship missile interception rate. While fighting on the surface, it extends a water intake pipe about five meters straight down from the bottom of the Object called , thus avoiding the viscous water used in the Tatami Shield. This pipe takes in all the seawater needed for water jet propulsion, reactor cooling, and oxygen from electrolysis. After its Tatami Shield was rendered ineffective by sabotage, the Ame-no-Uzume proved itself capable of using the tremendous propulsion of its ultra-high pressure water jets to fly over one hundred meters upwards by firing the jets straight down, essentially jumping.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 15 Amaterasu The Ame-no-Uzume also acts as the control point for a global weather control weapon known as . The system uses the sunken but functional JPlevelMHD reactors of the original twelve Objects, the Twelve Earthly Branches, positioned at strategic points on the ocean floor where multiple currents intersect. By having the reactors emit heat at these key points, the Amaterasu can affect ocean temperatures across the world and thus indirectly control the weather.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 9 By controlling the seasonal winds and westerlies linked to the ocean temperatures, the Amaterasu could change the weather conditions and climate in any region around the world, such as potentially changing a barren desert into a tropical rainforest or turning the greatest grain producing region in a land of ice. This would allow the Amaterasu to affect the food production and self-sufficiency of any nation, turning enemy lands into deserts and rendering friendly lands fertile, and allowing them to threaten anyone with starvation. The presence of the reactors at the key intersections also creates an additional possibility, which Quenser considered might be used as a deterrent to keep the world powers away once the system was completed. If the reactors were sent out of control and exploded at those points, they would tear apart the landscape of the ocean floor and semi-permanently alter the ocean currents, destroying the current balance and potentially leading to an age of deserts. In order to support communications between the Ame-no-Uzume and the antenna buoys of the twelve reactors, given that electromagnetic signals don't travel through the ocean well, the Amaterasu requires a large-scale satellite communication network, as well as a data infrastructure in order to monitor global weather in real time and control the reactors accurately. Specifications *Class: Long-range Naval Minesweeping Weapon + Control Point for the weather control weapon Amaterasu *Type: 2nd Generation specialized in advanced defensive naval warfare *Length: 80m *Armor Material: 2.5cm x 400 layers (Including welding impurities) + close range defense system "Hiding Clothes of Water" *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion + water jet propulsion *Top Speed: 550km/h *Main Armament: Laser beam cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, coilguns (used in the Hiding Clothes of Water system) *Main Color: Gray Background The Ame-no-Uzume was constructed in a workshop under the Ame-no-Darin, at some point following its occupation by the rogue self-defense PMC moved by Ichirei Shikon.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 20 Chronology Dominion 70% The Ame-no-Uzume left the Ame-no-Darin before Moss Green sank it and was promptly targeted by several Objects of the global powers, one of them being the representative Capitalist Corporations Object, the Crown Shark. The Ame-no-Uzume destroyed all Objects sent to defeat it. After several recon missions using unmanned submarines, the Legitimacy Kingdom concluded that the acoustic sensors of the Ame-no-Uzume would detect any machine using jets or propellers. In order to deal with the underwater Object, the Legitimacy Kingdom sent Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell in specialized diving gear in a sabotage mission, with the goal of forcing the Ame-no-Uzume to surface so that the Baby Magnum would be able to target it. Quenser and Heivia reached the Ame-no-Uzume undetected and after some time analyzing the situations came up with a plan; the Baby Magnum would use its laser beam cannons to shoot at the underwater volcano being used by the Ame-no-Uzume for its temperature shield. Once the volcano erupted, it would spew lava on the underwater Object, hopefully blocking its water intakes and forcing it to surface. The Baby Magnum was successful and the lava blocked the intake used for its oxygen supply. However, the Ame-no-Uzume proved itself to still be extremely powerful above water, easily damaging the Baby Magnum and forcing it to retreat for repairs.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 7 After that, the Ame-no-Uzume headed out to the Château de Rouge in order to kill Mariage Nightcap, fearing she might be able to find a weakness. Quenser was successful in saving Mariage before the Ame-no-Uzume destroyed the prison. The Ame-no-Uzume also battled the damaged Baby Magnum a second time after destroying the prison, though it ended up retreating when the Summer Vacation, the armed cruise ship of the Winchell family, attacked its maintenance unit that was hiding in a tanker graveyard fifty kilometers away from the prison. The Legitimacy Kingdom infiltrated the maintenance base in order to discover a weakness on the Tatami Shield before the Ame-no-Uzume could repair its top water intake, but an alert caused the Object to move again and try to eliminate the enemy unit, who had taken refuge in an old tanker. The Summer Vacation managed to catch the Ame-no-Uzume's attention by destroying one of its tuning torpedoes.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 13 Quenser and Heivia realized that destroying the tuning torpedoes was useless as the Object would just replace them, so to ruin his perfect sensor system they tricked it into shooting an additional tuning torpedo, forcing the Ame-no-Uzume to abandon its Tatami Shield.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 14 The Ame-no-Uzume then showed its ability to jump into the air using its water jets, continuing the fight against the Baby Magnum. Quenser and Heivia's attempt to clog the Bamboo Pipe using sheets taken off the Summer Vacation failed as they were stopped by a filter. In the end, Quenser and Heivia managed to clog the Bamboo Pipe, thanks to Mariage's suggestion, using milk and lemons. Since the water intake was part of the Ame-no-Uzume reactor's cooling system, this caused the reactor to explode, destroying the Object. Due to Quenser warning his allies over the radio, the Ame-no-Uzume's Elite was able to eject before it exploded and was later captured by the Legitimacy Kingdom's forces.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Epilogue References Category:Objects